militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Andy Cunningham (footballer)
| position = Striker | years1 = 1909–1915 | years2 = 1915–1928 | years3 = 1928–1931 | clubs1 = Kilmarnock | clubs2 = Rangers | clubs3 = Newcastle United | caps1 = ? | caps2 = 389 | caps3 = 15 | goals1 = 75 | goals2 = 182 | goals3 = 1 | nationalyears1 = 1920–1927 | nationalteam1 = Scotland | nationalcaps1 = 12 | nationalgoals1 = 5 | nationalyears2 = 1912–1928 | nationalteam2 = Scottish League XI | nationalcaps2 = 10 | nationalgoals2 = 1 | manageryears1 = 1930–1935 | manageryears2 = 1937–1940 | managerclubs1 = Newcastle United | managerclubs2 = Dundee }} Andy Cunningham (30 January 1890 – 8 May 1973) was a Scottish footballer. His position was striker. Playing career Born in Galston, Ayrshire, Cunningham began his career with Newmilns FC before moving to Kilmarnock in 1909. After six seasons at Rugby Park he joined Rangers in 1915. He made his Rangers debut on 5 April 1915 in a 1–0 defeat to Partick Thistle. He made 5 appearances in his first season at Ibrox. Cunningham continued to be used infrequently by manager William Wilton before establishing himself in the Rangers team in season 1918–19. In total, he made 389 appearances and scored 182 goals for Rangers. He won 7 League titles and played in Rangers' famous 1928 Scottish Cup final triumph where they defeated Celtic 4–0 to win their first Scottish Cup in 25 years. Cunningham was also capped at international level, playing 12 times for Scotland and scoring 5 goals. He lost just one of his 12 games for Scotland. Cunningham also represented the Scottish League XI 10 times. Managerial career Cunningham moved to Newcastle United in 1928, becoming the then oldest player to make his debut in the English football League at the age of thirty-eight. He began his Newcastle career as player/manager and then went on to become full-time manager of the club after retiring from playing. Technically, he was the first true manager of the club, as his predecessor Frank Watt had no control over team selection. He guided the club to FA Cup success in 1932 after beating Arsenal 2–1 in the final. However the club was also relegated to the Second Division whilst he was at the helm. Cunningham eventually left the club in 1935. He is remembered as a moderately successful manager of the club, having won 105 games out of 251. After his time with Newcastle, he returned to Scotland where he managed Dundee between 1937–1940 before becoming a sports writer after World War II. Honours As a manager ;Newcastle United *FA Cup winner: 1932 References External links * Category:1890 births Category:1973 deaths Category:Scottish footballers Category:Scotland international footballers Category:Scottish football managers Category:Dundee F.C. managers Category:Kilmarnock F.C. players Category:Newcastle United F.C. managers Category:Newcastle United F.C. players Category:Rangers F.C. players Category:Scottish Football League players Category:English Football League players Category:British Army personnel of World War I Category:Royal Artillery officers Category:People from East Ayrshire Category:Scottish Football League representative players Category:Scottish Football League managers